The Dark Trio
by asiriuspotterhead
Summary: Ron grows up free of his brothers' shadow. Hermione uses a new type of knowledge to change the world. Harry is free from expectations. And that's what a different sorting can do. Now, Voldemort isn't defeated on luck. Merciless and brilliant, the new Golden Trio brings down the Dark Lord and changes the world as they know it.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I am not J.K. Rowling, and I'm not rich enough to own Harry Potter.

POV HARRY POTTER

I walked into Diagon Alley. People in billowing cloaks walked by hurriedly.

"Harry, go in to Madam Malkin's. Tell 'er you need yer school robes, she'll know what to do," Hagrid told me.

"Okay," I responded, and headed into the shop that had a sign that read 'Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions'.

Inside, a boy with pasty skin and slicked-back blonde hair stood on a small platform.

His sleeves were rolled up, and he was rubbing his arms.

They were covered in what looked to be scratch marks.

"Mother, my arms hurt," he whined, addressing a slim woman over in the corner.

"Draco, I've told you that the peacocks won't listen!" she said back.

"But of course they will, Mother!" he cried back.

"Merlin's beard, Draco! You can't form an army out of Malfoy Manor's peacocks!" she cried out.

I laughed.

Choking on the hilarity of the situation, tears sprung from my eyes.

An army out of peacocks?

You're kidding.

If he wasn't an idiot, he surely would've used something more sensible, like dogs.

Heck, even chinchillas would be better than peacocks.

A chinchilla army!

Wow.

Now that's an idea.

LATER THAT DAY, AT HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

POV MINERVA MCGONAGALL

I looked down at the parchment that had the names of the students who were to be sorted.

My eyes drifted to the next name.

I breathed in sharply.

"Harry Potter," I whispered to myself.

I cleared my throat.

"Potter, Harry!" I called out.

A small boy with unruly hair and piercing green eyes stumbled forward.

He sat on the stool, and I placed the frayed Sorting Hat on his head.

POV HARRY POTTER

The Sorting Hat touched down on my head.

I was sweating, and I wiped my palms on my robes.

Suddenly, a sly voice spoke.

"Ah, Harry Potter. I was wondering when I would be sorting you. Now, let's see. Plenty of courage, but everyone has that. Ah. A thirst to prove yourself. To live up to your expectations. Not as strong in the logic department. Not Ravenclaw for you. Nor Hufflepuff, I think. Bravery is more important to you than loyalty. But Gryffindor or Slytherin? Hmm. Let me think."

It went quite.

By now, my face was the color of the Gryffindor banner above their table.

"SLYTHERIN!" the Hat suddenly shouted.

Whispers slithered through the crowd.

Hesitantly, I looked over at Ron.

He looked worried.

After all, he had told me that all his brothers had been Gryffindor, and that he would too.

What was I going to do?


	2. Chapter 2

POV RON WEASLEY

"SLYTHERIN!" the Hat yelled.

I was stunned.

"No," I whispered to myself.

"No, no no."

It couldn't be.

It mustn't be.

Harry Potter, Slytherin?

No.

He looked at me.

I could tell he was panicking.

What could I do?

Then, it came to me.

A plan.

Out of the blue.

Or should I say green?

Because I, Ronald Bilius Weasley, am about to become a Slytherin.

POV HARRY POTTER

As slowly as I could, I made my way over to the Slytherin table.

I looked back at Ron.

A weird look came across his face.

Maybe it was determination.

I think that was the intended effect, at least.

It kind of looked like he was constipated, though.

Maybe he had thought of a plan!

I hope so.

This had quickly gone from the best day of my life to the worst.

I. Am. A. Slytherin.

Yuck.

My father would be disgusted.

Probably.

I haven't ever met him.

In case you'd forgotten, a Slytherin murdered my mother and father.

A Slytherin.

And now I'm one.

POV MINERVA WEASLEY

Slytherin?

Harry Potter, a Slytherin?

Until now, Sirius Black being sorted into Gryffindor was the biggest shock.

But not anymore.

James's son, a Slytherin.  
I looked back down at the parchment.

Ah ha!

A Weasley.

I knew what was going to happen now.

A freckled boy with fiery red hair would walk up to the stool.

The Hat would touch his head, and yell out its decision.

Which, of course, would be Gryffindor.

But I could not have been more wrong.

"Weasley, Ronald!" I called, and a boy with freckles and red hair walked up to the school.

He sat down, and I put the Hat on his head.

A/N: Thank you so, so much for reading this! It really means a lot to me. I decided to have Harry be a little more like James. This is really fun to write! Stay tuned! Also, sending a virtual hug (if you'd like one) to: 1. TTP, Ao spider, ravenb, slytherinforthewin, totally loko x10, BrendaLovesBooks, AlwaysHP4Lyfe, and xCalavera for following along! Also, go check out AlwaysHP4Lyfe's stories; they're great. My favorite is "I'm A Gryffindor?".


	3. Chapter 3

FLASHBACK

POV MINERVA MCGONAGALL

Smoothing the parchment out, I read the next name out to the Great Hall.

"Granger, Hermione."

A gorgeous young girl stepped forward.

Her bushy black hair and dark skin glowed brilliantly.

She had a confident and relaxed look on her face.

She sat on the stool and crossed her legs.

Well mannered, I thought.

I placed the Sorting Hat on her head.

POV HERMIONE GRANGER

Professor McGonagall placed the old Hat on my head.

Its quiet voice sounded in my head.

Could anyone else hear it?

I suppose it was in my head.

Anyhow, it began to examine my brain.

"Plenty of smarts with this one. And witty, as well. What's that there? Ambition, loads of it. You want to be the top in the class."

It wasn't a question, it was simply a fact.

"Quite sly and cunning. I can see you'll do great things. Ah, and there it is. A thirst for knowledge. But Slytherin could feed you a type of knowledge that you won't find anywhere else. Yes, oh yes, you would do well as a Ravenclaw. But possibly even better in Slytherin. Oh. Hmm. Peculiar. Interesting. One small problem. You are a Muggleborn. Now Salazar wouldn't have been too pleased with that," it continued to say, but I… interrupted it?

You could say that, I suppose.

 _Can you hear me think?_ I thought.

"Why of course I can," it said slyly.

Good.

This would make things much easier.

 _Alright, then._

 _Yes, I am a Muggleborn._

 _But that shouldn't change where you place me._

"Silly girl, of course it will! Slytherin wanted his house to be full of purebloods!" it retorted.

 _Then why do I see that at least half the Slytherins are half-bloods? Clearly, times have changed. And you're wrong._

"Wr… wrong? How am I wrong? Who was it who put the brains in me? The Founders! Salazar! Helga! Rowena! Godric! They taught me how to think! I am wired to think as they did! How could I be wrong?" it shrieked.

It was quite loud.

 _Calm down._

 _All that I'm saying is Mr. Salazar didn't hate Muggleborns._

 _In_ Hogwarts: A History _it says that he deemed them untrustworthy._

 _After all, he lived at a time where if anyone was ever suspected of magic, they were burned at the stake._

 _True, really witches and wizards did magic to turn the burn of the flames into a nice tickling sensation, but that's not the point._

 _And he didn't trust them because he thought they would steal our literature and secrets that we worked hard to keep._

 _He didn't feel this way because he was a coward._

 _In fact, it was the opposite._

 _He was brave by trying to defend our knowledge._

 _But know, we know that he was wrong._

 _I believe that he could recognize that too._

 _Times have changed, Sorting Hat,_ I thought.

It was silent for a few moments.

"Very well then. You do have a point. But still. Ravenclaw or Slytherin?" it asked.

POV MINERVA MCGONAGALL

Hermione Granger sat there with the Hat on her head.

I assumed it was talking to her, but I couldn't hear.

Like always, I tried to predict what house she would be in.

She looked very intelligent.

Maybe Ravenclaw?

I waited.

And waited.

Guess what I did next?

Yep, I waited some more.

Then it struck me.

She had just become a Hatstall.

Like me.

The Hat couldn't decide whether to put me in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, but it finally chose the latter.

Hatstalls are anyone who takes more than five and half minutes to be sorted.

Finally, the Hat made its decision.

A/N: Thank you so much for reading my story! It's doing much better than I could of imagined, and I'm so happy you guys are having as much fun reading it as I am writing it! Also, sending a big thank you to: BiBadBhavs, GinnySong, Lese, Misaxx99, beatum-spero, cuby18, kronecker2017, , and singer321 for following along! Much love, asiriuspotterhead


	4. Chapter 4

POV SORTING HAT

Hmm.

Another Hatstall.

Once every fifty years or so.

Finally, I made my choice.

Gotta be… "SLYTHERIN!" I yelled.

END FLASHBACK

POV MINERVA MCGONAGALL

I was simply awaiting the call of, "GRYFFINDOR!" from the Hat, but it never came.

The Hat paused longer on this boy than it had on any other Weasley. Interesting.

The Hat started to open its… mouth, I guess you could say, but a determined look came across the boy's face.

It was not an attractive look.

The Hat paused.

Then, it opened its mouth again.

"SLYTHERIN!" it bellowed.

I froze.

Just when today couldn't get more surprising, it had.

A Weasley in Slytherin?

Never in my wildest dreams would I have guessed that.

And trust me, I've had some wild ones.

Let's just say it involved Mrs. Norris, my Animagus form, and a certain half-giant.

But still.

A Potter and a Weasley, both sorted into Slytherin?

Was the Hat ill?

Remind me to have Dumbledore ask Madam Pomfrey to look into that.

POV RON WEASLEY

"SLYTHERIN!" the Hat shouted.

"Yes!" I whispered.

My ludicrous plan had worked.

Slowly, I looked over to the Gryffindor table.

Fred and George's shocked faces peered back at me.

They looked at each other, as if confirming what they thought was happening really was.

But trust me, it was.

I still can't believe it worked.

I happily made my way over to the Slytherin table.

Harry saw me and waved.

He was smiling like the Chudley Cannons had just won the Quidditch World Cup.

Merlin, I wished that would happen.

Hey!

Wait a minute!

Merlin!

He was a Slytherin.

Ha.

Take that, Fred and George.

Not all Slytherins are bad.

I sat down next to Harry.

POV HARRY POTTER

I couldn't help it.

I squealed.

Did my ears deceive me?

Had my new best friend (if I do say so myself) just been sorted into my house?

Clearly he had, because he walked over and sat down by me.

I looked across the table.

Hey!

It was that whiny kid from Diagon Alley!

The one who had tried to form an army out of peacocks.

No wonder he wasn't a Ravenclaw.

"Hey Ron. Know that kid?" I asked, pointing discreetly at him.

"Nah, but he looks familiar," he responded.

"Met him in Diagon Alley. His mum was telling him that he couldn't form an army out of peacocks."

"Peacocks!" Ron coughed.

"He's got to be barking mad to try and form an army out of peacocks. Be sensible; try something like cats. A cat army. Wow! Now that's an idea!" he said.

"And that's why I'm friends with you," I laughed.

"What did you say his name was?" Ron asked.

"I didn't say. But it's Malfoy. Draco, I think."

"Malfoy?" he gasped.

Draco turned to look at us.

"Keep your voice down!" I hissed at Ron.

"Sorry," he said, blushing, and Draco turned back around.

"Why were you so surprised when I said Malfoy?" I asked.

"Long story," Ron said.

"Well, we've got time," I retorted.

"Not going to go into details; I don't know all of them. But his dad, a right ugly bloke, put my dad under the Imperius Curse."

"The Imper… what?" I asked.

A black girl next to me tossed her bushy hair over her shoulder and turned to face us.

"The Imperius Curse. One of the three Unforgivable Curses. The others are the Cruciatus Curse, also known as the Torture Curse, and-" she said, and then dropped her voice to a whisper, "Avada Kedavra-", changing her voice back to normal pitch, "the Killing Curse. The Imperius Curse gives the caster complete control of victim. I'm Hermione, by the way. Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you," she said.

Ron's eyes were wide.

He looked frozen.

"I… uh, yeah. What she said. The Malfoys, they're awful people," Ron finally said.

"If I were you, _I_ wouldn't judge Draco by his last name. He's just an insecure, childish little boy who thinks he's _much_ more important than he actually is. That's just my two cents," Hermione interjected.

"Two cents? What's that?" Ron asked, confused.

"Ah. I see," Hermione said.

"See what?"

"You are a pure-blood. 'That's my two cents' is a Muggle phrase. It mean that it's my opinion, or take on the subject. I'm Muggleborn."

Geez, she knows everything.

I didn't think anything of her blood status, but apparently Draco did.

"Muggleborn? In Slytherin?" he drawled.

"Salazar wouldn't want a Mudblood in his house."

"Don't use that word. Also, Draco, if you think blood status was the only important thing Mr. Slytherin, than you're in for a nasty surprise. Anyhow, I have more important things to do. Come along, Harry, Ron," Hermione said cooly, and walked away.

I looked at Ron, and then got up to follow her. Ron trailed after me. It was looking like today wasn't so bad after all.

A/N: Thank you so, so much for reading and review and simply being the awesome people that you are. Now that we are getting deeper into the story, I thought you might want to get to know me, the author, better (if you don't, you can just skip over this). So, here goes. I'm a witch from the United States, and I'm a Slytherin. If you want to tell me about yourselves, go for it, and if you don't, thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

POV SEVERUS SNAPE

I was still in shock.

Harry Potter, James's son, was in Slytherin.

My house.

Such a disgrace.

Dumbledore finally waved his old, wrinkled hand a food appeared on our plates.

I took a swig of pumpkin juice.

It was so bitter.  
Yuck.

Slyly, I looked to each side of me.

Seeing that no one was looking, I snuck a flask out of my pocket.

I slowly tilted it into my glass.

I almost poured the whole thing in there.

Hey!

Give me a break!

It's been a rough day.

I swirled it around and gave it a sniff.  
The strong smell of pumpkin and alcohol wafted off of it.

Now that's what I'm talking about.

I took a sip. Ah. Much better.

After a while, Dumbledore cleared the plates and the prefects began to lead the students to the common rooms.

I got up to follow but then I saw him.

Harry Potter.

A spitting image of James.

Who made me want to spit.

I still couldn't believe it.

POV HERMIONE GRANGER

"Slytherins, this way!" called a blonde haired girl.

"I'm Gemma Farley, one of the Slytherin prefects. You will listen to me, or I'll set the Bloody Baron on you!" she threatened.

"He's our house ghost, by the way. Now, I won't really do that, but I will warn you. He can be a right nasty fellow if you ask him why he's covered in blood. So don't. If you get him in a good mood, however, he will scare people for you. Anyhow, now down to the dormitories!" she called.

"Follow me! Hurry up, now!"

We all trailed after her.

She led us down a stairway and into the Dungeons.

"Now, listen to me, first years. To get into the common room, you must whisper the password to the _correct_ wall," she said, gesturing to one.

"It will reveal the passageway to the common room. Remember, the password changes every fortnight."

I leaned over to Ron and Harry.

"For your information, a fortnight is two weeks, if you didn't know," I told them.

They didn't strike me as the bright type.

"Shut it," hissed Ron at me.

I was offended.

Next time he doesn't know something, he'll have to figure it out on his own.

I still couldn't believe it.

I was a Slytherin.

Not that there's anything wrong with that, of course.

But I'd always pegged myself as a Ravenclaw.

For obvious reasons, of course.

Well, obvious if you aren't Harry.

That boy doesn't notice anything unless you tell him word for word.

He's oblivious.

"The password is _Domus ambitiose_ ," Gemma said.

 _Domus ambitiose._

That would be easy to remember.

In Latin, it roughly means 'House of Ambition'.

Quite fitting, eh?

The wall melted away to reveal and cool, damp passageway.

We trickled into it.

"Boys' dorms to the left and girls' to the right."

The common room was gorgeous.

Almost completely made of windows, you could see out into the Black Lake.

It looked like a shipwreck.

Green lights glowed all around and portraits of many important Slytherins hung on the wall.

I immediately recognized Merlin, Slytherin himself, and Slughorn.

One caught my eye.

He looked familiar, but I couldn't place his name.

Ah ha! It was him.

Phineas Nigellus Black.

Great-great grandfather of mass-murderer, Sirius Black.

Least popular headmaster of Hogwarts, ever.

Probably because he hated teaching and seemingly young kids in general.

Anyhow, back on track.

I followed Gemma into the girls' dorms.

They were down another set of stairs.

"Girls, you'll see that there are seven different rooms. Each one holds the area for different years. Every year, your room will be the same, so get used to it. First years, you're over there," she said, pointing to a spiral staircase.

I climbed up it.

Inside, I stopped and stared.

It was beautiful, and already felt like home.

Beds made of aspen wood were tucked into the corners, which there were six of.

Silver tapestries were draped on the walls and shelves of plants hung down from the ceilings.

My trunk was already by a bed.

I walked over to it, and on closer inspection I saw that a desk was next to the bad.

Perfect.

It was as if this couldn't get any better.

Oh wait.

It could.

I looked up and was amazed.

This ceiling was also enchanted like the Great Hall, but instead of showing the sky, it showed the Black Lake.

The walls also showed it too.

All around, drops of water were suspended in the air.

It was magical.

Duh.

I'm at a school of magic.

I'm a witch!

I'm so excited.

I started to organize my things.

A girl with brown hair waltzed in.

"Who're you?" she demanded.

"I'm Hermione Granger. And you are…" I responded.

"Pansy Parkinson. That over there is Millicent Bulstrode, a half-blood."

A bulky girl stood where Pansy had gestured.

"Then there's Lily Moon. She's a pureblood, as is Daphne Greengrass, over there. And then we have Tracey Davis, who is a half-blood, like me. You must be a…" she trailed off.

"Muggleborn," I answered confidently.

A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you for following along and reading my story. To clear up a few things: yes, Hermione is black, and yes, I truly believe what Hermione said to the Hat about Salazar is true. Thank you again! Also, I really wanted to give a huge thank you to GinnySong for their support and sweet reviews! They make me smile. Have a nice day everyone! Any questions? Leave them below and I'll try to answer them. (Also I'm going to stop recognizing followers because I can't keep up with it. Sorry if I couldn't acknowledge you, but just know that I am thankful for every one of you.)


	6. Chapter 6

POV HARRY POTTER

I stood in the common room and looked around.

It was pretty cool.

"Harry, c'mon, let's go see the dorms," Ron said.

He began to walk up the spiral staircase on the left.

I followed him.

Inside, it was kind of like the common room, only better.

There were four bunk beds, with one in each corner.

My trunk was already by one of them.

I walked over to it and looked at the trunk that was resting near mine.

"Hey, Ron! You're over here with me!" I called.

"Sweet! But I call bottom bunk!" he yelled back.

I didn't really care, so I said okay.

"Hello, I'm Harry Potter. And who are you?" I asked a boy standing in the corner opposite of my bunk.

He was rather tall and had silky, jet black hair.

"Harry Potter!" he said.

He had a thick accent.

I think it was Irish, but I've never been good at figuring out that kind of thing.

"I'm Delemar, I mean, Mardel," he stuttered, his face growing red.

Then the craziest thing happened.

His hair turned the exact color of his face!

"Wha…" I said, awestruck.

"Oh. I'm a Metamorphmagus," he answered.

I must have looked confused.

"It means that I can change my appearance at will. By the way, my name is Marye Delecox," he added on.

"Where are you from?" asked Ron.

"Ireland. My aunt sent me all the way to Hogwarts. She says it's for my education, but I think she just wants to get rid of me. You see, they weren't too happy when they found out what I was. They said I wasn't pure because of my ability. They said Karkaroff wouldn't have me, but I don't care. It's not like I would want to learn about all the Dark Arts. I'm partial to charms and Transfiguration myself. They wouldn't have it, though. They said those subjects are for sissies who aren't tough. They disowned me. But at least I'm a Metamorphmagus, so I don't have to look like them," he said.

"Who's Karkaroff?" I asked.

It was becoming apparent that I knew next to nothing about anything in the Wizarding World.

"He's the Headmaster of Durmstrang. It's the wizarding school that all my family went to."

"Oh. That's cool. I didn't know there was more than one wizarding school," I responded.

"Don't be thick!" cried Ron.

"You must've know that Hogwarts couldn't hold all the wizards in the world, right? Eh, well now you know."

"Speaking of other wizards, do you know the other Slytherins?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah. There's Draco Malfoy, he looks like this," he said, and morphed to look exactly Draco.

"And then there's Gregory Goyle-", changing to look like a chubby boy with a round face and brown hair, "but just call him Goyle, and there's his best mate Vincent Crabbe-", altering his appearance to become a brawny, lanky boy, "and he goes by Crabbe. They're bunking together. Draco's with Blaise, Blaise Zabini-" changing into a black boy with an awesome afro, "and I'm with Theodore Nott-" turning into a strikingly handsome boy with dirty blonde hair, "who is very shy and quiet. Now, I have a question to ask you. Which look suits me better?" he finished.

"This is option one."

He morphed his hair into tight, light brown curls.

His eyes turned a shade of olive.

"Then there's option two."

Suddenly, a short boy with silvery-grey hair and piercing blue eyes stood in front of Ron and Harry.

"And finally, what you've all been waiting for… option three!" Marye said.

Then, he turned himself into a demonic boy.

He made his hair look as if it were on fire and his eyes were red.

"Ah!" both Harry and Ron screamed.

"So what do you think?" Marye asked, laughing.

"Well, I'd say one," answered Ron.

"What? No way! It's gotta be three!" cried Harry.

"Well, that settles it. I'm going with two," Marye decided.

And he changed back into the look that the boys would grow accustomed to.

POV MARYE DELECOX

They liked it!

They liked my ability!

Unlike my wretched family.

All they could see me as was an unclean burden.

Who would ruin their chances to be a pure family.

Ew.

All pureblood supremacy does is tear families apart.

Or leave them without one. Like me.

LATER THE WEEK

POV HERMIONE GRANGER

I walked away from the Potions classroom.

Away from Professor Snape.

He disgusts me.

Whenever he walks by, I can smell the stench of rum on his breath.

My suspicions of him being an addict were beginning to grow.

And that greasy hair of his.

You could see it from a mile away.

I wonder when the last time he washed it was.

Oh, and those robes.

It's almost like he's in mourning of someone dying.

They're so long I'm surprised he doesn't trip over them.

I would pay to see it, though.

Classes have been so informational and I am learning so much new stuff.

Defense Against the Dark Arts wasn't up to my standards, but I could live.

That Professor Quirrell had something fishy about him.

More like garlicky, because that's what he always smells like.

In case you hadn't noticed, I observe more than you would think.

It comes in handy.

A lot more than it would seem.

Anyhow, I headed back toward the common room.

I turned to the wall.

"Domus ambitiose," I said.

Suddenly, it was gone.

I stepped into the cool passageway.

Chills went down my spine.

It happened every time I walked through this corridor.

I emerged into the welcoming common room.

Still shivering, I walked over and took a seat in the huge bean bag in front of the crackling fire.

As I gazed at the wall, something caught my eye.

Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the wait on this chapter, I've not been feeling too well. But here it is! Again, thank you so much for reading and reviewing and following! Now, what did Hermione see? Leave your guesses below!


	7. Suggestions?

So, I need your opinions. I'm currently writing the next chapter, but I want you guys to have a say in it. So, what ships would you like to see? They can be in the canon or just a ship you really like. Of course, it won't be in the story for quite a while but I'm still wondering what you want to see.


End file.
